


Voltron F&SF

by transcoranic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bookstore AU, But whatever, M/M, and I'll probably never finish, i'm using she/her for pidge in the first chapter, look this is total shit, possibly switching to they/them later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcoranic/pseuds/transcoranic
Summary: Prompt: Shiro and Keith own a bookshop, Lance comes into bookshop high as a kite and starts randomly pulling books off of shelves cue Hunk and Pidge running in looking for Lance.
I have no idea where this is going but it's going to get Klancey





	

Voltron Fantasy and Science Fiction was a small bookstore just off the Ave, a couple blocks away from UW. It wasn’t very busy, but there was a constant trickle of college students to keep Keith from drifting off as he manned the register. For the millionth time, he wondered why he’d thought it was a good idea to do this and a full course load (if Shiro would only hire some freshman and let Keith get some goddamn sleep).  
The bell on the door jingled, another customer. With a sigh, Keith closed his laptop (he had been trying to get some homework done, but he wouldn’t be able to focus if someone else was in the shop). A lanky boy with brown hair rushed through the door and straight into the back of the shop, muttering to himself. A few seconds later he heard thuds and fluttering paper.   
Keith sprinted toward the back of the shop. The boy had reached the Paranormal shelf and was throwing books onto the floor at an incredible rate. “What the hell are you doing?” he shouted.  
The boy didn’t respond. He was talking to himself. “It’s here somewhere, it’s gotta be.”  
Keith stepped forward and physically pulled the boy away from the shelf. “Stop or I’m going to call the cops.”   
The boy looked like he was going to respond, but the bell on the door rang again and two sets of feet pounded to the back of the shop. A deep voice called “Lance, are you here?” Two strangers ran into the back of the shop. As soon as the boy saw them, he shouted “Pidge! Hunk! Thank god you saved me!” He latched onto the larger one while the smaller stranger laughed.  
“He’s not normally like this,” the smaller one said.  
“Well that’s a relief,” Keith replied, not sure if he meant it.  
“We should probably get him back to the dorm to sober up.”  
“Lance, come on buddy” the larger one dragged the boy—Lance?—toward the door.  
Keith stared after them for a second, then looked at the mess on the floor. Science fiction and fantasy was more Shiro’s thing, but the Paranormal shelf was Keith’s life. It was his own pet project, his conspiracy theory baby. It was wrecked. Almost a third of the books were strewn on the floor. Some had been splayed out or even stepped on in the heat of the moment.  
He began to put books back on the shelf, carefully straightening bent corners and crumpled pages. He put each one back in careful alphabetical order, made sure the rows were perfectly aligned. Several books had dirty shoeprints on the jackets. One had a bad tear through a diagram of a UFO. Keith took that one and stuck it in his bag.

About halfway through cleaning up, Shiro walked in. “Keith?” he called from the front of the shop.  
“I’m back here!”  
Shiro walked back. “What happened here?”  
“Some high asshole came in and started throwing books around”  
“Should I call campus security?”  
“Don’t bother. It’s not worth it”  
Shiro began to help pick up books. They worked together until almost all the books were off the floor. Keith’s phone buzzed. It was a calendar notification, ‘Go the fuck to class, Smith 207’. He looked at Shiro, “I’ve got to go to class”  
“Don’t worry, I can take it from here.”  
“Thanks,” Keith swung by the register, shoved his laptop in his bag, and headed out of the shop.

The next few days were business as usual. The most interesting thing that happened was some 5’3” freshman trying to trade in literally every book Anne McCaffery had ever published (Keith never wanted to see a dragon again).   
He was trying to write a paper when three customers walked in. He glanced up, turned back to his work, and then jerked his head, staring. It was the asshole who had trashed the Paranormal section a few days before and his two friends.   
The small friend walked up to the counter. “I’m afraid we got off to a bad start a couple days ago.” Keith only stared. She presented her hand “I’m Pidge, the big one’s Hunk, and the colossal asshole in blue is Lance”  
Lance was taken aback “I am not!”  
“Yes you are, now are you going to apologize or just whine?”  
“Okay, okay,” Lance stepped forward so he was level with Pidge, “I’m sorry I messed up your shop. I didn’t mean to only Nyma dared me and—“  
He was cut off by Pidge’s elbow in his ribs, “stay on topic.”  
“Right, uhh, I’m sorry and if there’s anything I can do to make up for it…”  
Keith suppressed a grin, this was exactly the opportunity he needed. “Well, I do have a minimum-wage job opening, zero possibility for career advancement”  
“Uhh,” Lance said, intelligently.  
“Good, be here at 9:00 am tomorrow”  
Lance started to say something, but Keith had already grabbed a pair of headphones and turned back to his computer. If he heard Lance’s replies (or Hunk and Pidge as they shoved him out the door) he didn’t show it.  
***  
Keith: Hey Shiro I think I found someone to work the morning shift  
Takashi ShiroGONE: some freshman?  
Keith: Nope, that asshole who was throwing books around a couple days ago  
Takashi ShiroGONE: alright  
Takashi ShiroGONE: you’re in charge of training them  
Keith: Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I wrote something and it probably sucks so please enjoy :)
> 
> Ages etc:  
> Shiro: 26, was in the air force, got captured on a routine mission, on the bright side he got a purple heart, also Keith's brother in this one  
> Keith/Lance/Hunk: Juniors, ~20  
> Pidge: 17, Junior, got in through the [Robinson Center](https://robinsoncenter.uw.edu/), which is rediculously hard, is definitely AMAB but I'm still trying to figure out specifics.  
> All of this takes place on the Ave near the University of Washington in Seattle because I'm lazy and didn't want to figure out how other colleges work  
> Assume that every character is queer and trans unless otherwise stated


End file.
